I Couldn't Live If You Didn't
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: Based on the episode of The Flash, Duet with a twist. Instead of Supergirl and the Flash it's Titanic and The Flash. Hope you enjoy. Highly recommend watching Duet first. You could find it in Netflix under the flash. R&R COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So if you haven't watched the flash (which you should) you might not know to much about what's going on. This is based on the episode Duet so you really only need to watch that episode to understand what's happening_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: THERE ARE SPOILERS!_**

Titanic:

"I can't believe this!" Rose exclaimed. "You made a decision that could affect our whole lives without me!" Jack looked at her sadly. "Rose. I'm so sorry. You know I am." He motioned to put an arm around her, but Rose pulled back. "Don't touch me." She mumbled. Rose was trying very hard not to cry. Jack was shocked. "Rose…" Rose turned around. "I need some air" She walked out of their apartment. Jack watched her sadly. He hated himself for breaking her heart. All of a sudden he heard Rose scream. "Rose!" He ran out of the room to find her unconscious. Jack ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms. Standing over them was a man in an all black suit with a red handkerchief in his pocket."What did you do to her?" Jack demanded. The man laughed. "I'm sorry! I can't tell you! I have to go find the fastest man alive!"

The Flash:

"Uh guys?" Cisco said, looking at the computer. "Look." Barry, Iris, HR, Julian, Wallie, Kaitlyn and Joe walked over to the computer. Two people were standing in a portal. A man carrying a woman that was unconscious.

Titanic:

"Rose! Rose wake up!" Jack shook Rose, but she wasn't waking up. There was no sign of any marks on her. Jack heard a loud popping noise and right next to him was a blue and black orb. "What the…" But before Jack could say anything the orb swallowed him.

Titanic:

"What the heck." Jack looked around. He had an unconscious Rose in his arms. Just then 7 people walked in holding up guns. "Stay right where you are!" A man yelled. "Don't move!" Jack was startled. "Please! Don't shoot! My wife! Something happened!" The people lowered their guns. They walked over. "How did you get here?" A woman with dark hair asked. "Um..I don't know. I heard my wife scream and I saw her unconscious. A man with a black suit had done something to her. Then I ended up here." "Guys! There's … hey there." Someone else walked in. "Who are they?" The six people turned to the man who walked in. "We don't know." Jack looked around. "What is all this stuff?" He asked. "Um.. we'll tell you later. We should get your wife some help." A woman with brown hair said. Jack nodded and followed the people.

Jack was explaining what the man looked like when Cisco asked, "Is this him?" Sure enough the same man which done something to Rose was smiling at the security camera. Before anyone could say anything Barry was gone.

"What do you want?" Barry asked the man standing in front of him. The man laughed. "Barry Alan! What a joy to see you!" Barry looked at him confused. "How do you know…" "Your name? Well I know everything. I'm from the future." Barry tried to attack him, but the man was too fast. Barry fell to the floor. He looked into the man's eyes which were doing something weird. "Night, night Flash."

"What's wrong with them?" Jack asked. "I'm not sure. I just know that they both have the same symptoms." Kaitlyn said. Jack nodded. "Will they be okay?" Kaitlyn nodded. "They should be fine." Jack looked around the room. "I didn't even know this stuff existed! What's this?" Jack walked over to a remote and picked it up. "That's a remote." Cisco said. Jack looked at him confused. "What does it do?" Cisco sighed. "You're not from around here, are you?" Jack shook his head. "What year are you from?" Iris asked. "1912." Jack replied. Everyone stared at him. "What?" Jack asked, confused. "It's… 2017."

Barry looked around the room. On stage was the same woman that Jack had brought in unconscious. She was singing Thousand Years:

Heart beats fast,

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall…

Everyone in the room clapped including Barry. The woman walked backstage. Barry followed her.

"What? 2017? You mean I traveled to the future?" Everyone nodded. Jack whistled deeply. "Wow." Cisco nodded. "Barry's the only one that's been able to do that." He said.

Barry knocked on the door that said, Rose Dawson. "Hello?" She called. "Can I talk to Rose Dawson?" Rose opened the door. "Could I help you?" She asked. "Yeah, um.. this might sound kind of weird, but your husband Jack time traveled to my time." Rose was very confused. "What… what are you talking about?" Barry sighed. "Basically he said that he heard you scream and he found you unconscious. He then teleported to my time which is 2017." Rose looked shocked. "What? I'm from 1912! How is that even possible?" "I'm not sure, but the same thing happened to me. Do have any idea where we are?" Rose shook her head. "No idea. When I got wherever we are I started singing. That's all that's happened." Barry nodded. "Your a great singer by the way." Rose smiled. "Thank you! No one's ever told me that except…" Her voice trailed off. "What's the matter?" Barry asked. "Well it's just that Jack made a decision that could change our whole lives without even telling me! It's not like him!" Rose exclaimed. Barry nodded. "I know what it's like to go through a tough point in a relationship. I proposed to my girlfriend." Rose frowned. "Did she say no?" Barry shook his head. "No. It was just for the wrong reason." Rose nodded. Even though her and Jack were in a tough spot she still wished that he was with her right now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! i just want to say sorry that I didn't write out the whole episode. Just because I would have to rewatch it and write it and that would take awhile especially with Barry and Rose not knowing each other unlike Barry and Cara who already had known each other. So yeah! I highly highly recommend watching the episode first if you haven't already._

"How are they doing?" Jack asked, walking into the lab. Joe and Wallie had let him stay at their house till Rose was awake. Katilyn was typing on the computer. She looked up. "Their still the same. Apparently the man that did this to them put them in some sort of coma. I don't know how much longer it'll be till they wake up." Jack looked at Rose sadly. He didn't like not being able to talk to her. Especially since their argument. "Everything's going to be okay." Jack turned to Katilyn. "You'll get her back."

(Imagine the rest of the episode up till the point that I am about to write, but instead of Kara, imagine Rose.)

"Barry!" Rose exclaimed. Barry was on the floor. He had been shot. Just then Rose felt a piercing pain in her stomach. She fell to the floor.

"What's happening to them?" Jack exclaimed. He ran over to Rose's side. "I'm not sure. They just started twitching." Jack turned to the security camera which was on the man who had done this. Wallie and Cisco had been able to capture the man. "Come on Iris. Let's go find out what's happening." Iris nodded and followed Jack to the cell.

Jack banged on the cell door. "What's happening to them?!" He yelled. The man laughed. "I can't tell you, but I can tell you this. How much do you love them?" Jack and Iris looked at him confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" Iris asked. "In the state that their in now, only love could heal them." Iris looked at Jack. "Jack. I know what to do."

"Are you sure this will work?" Cisco asked. Iris nodded. "Yes." Jack was confused. "What? What are you talking about?" "We'll explain later. For now grab onto my shoulder and Rose's shoulder." Jack nodded.

Rose turned to see Jack and two other people appear. "Rose!" Jack ran over to her. "Jack." Jack put a hand on her cheek, his eyes full of tears. "Rose. I'm so sorry." He said. Rose smiled. "I… forgive you." Jack tried to smile. "Jack. I love you very much. Remember, never let go." Jack shook his head. "Rose no. No. Please." Rose smiled one last time. "Rose. Rose." Rose wasn't answering. Jack kissed her.

Rose gasped. Jack looked up at her. "Rose?" She smiled. "Jack!" She threw her arms around his neck and cried. Jack smiled and hugged her. He turned to his right to see Barry and Iris reuniting. Rose looked up at him. Jack smiled and wiped away the tears on her face. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that." Rose smiled. "I know you never meant to. The question you were asked you just had to answer right away. There wasn't any time for you to have asked me." Jack smiled. "I'm glad you understand." Rose smiled and put her hand on his. "Jack, I love you with all my heart and don't ever forget that. Even if we do get in an argument I still love you." Jack smiled. "Me too. Oh Rose! Not being able to talk to you and hold you was killing me! I hated myself for making you cry. I'm so sorry." Rose looked at him sadly. "Jack, don't hate yourself. Please, I don't ever want you to." Jack smiled and kissed her.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye!" Barry said as he hugged Jack and Rose. "Thank you so much. For helping her escape." Jack said. Barry smiled. "Of course. That's what I'm supposed to do. I hope we will be able to see each other again." Jack nodded. After they said goodbye to everyone else, Jack and Rose stood where the portal would be made. Jack held Roses hand and smiled at her. Rose smiled back. And with that they went back to 1912.


End file.
